


Happy When I Taste Your Kiss

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Jared, ice-cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy When I Taste Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Bruce Springsteen song 'Happy'.
> 
> This scene is briefly mentioned as a flashback in my fic [Happy In A Love Like This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/471618). Apart from that the fics aren't really connected and you definitely don't need to read either one to enjoy the other.

"Go away."

"I brought ice cream. Carmen says we have to eat it before it melts."

The power had gone off during the night; the day had not been a happy one. No air conditioning, no fans, a million degrees heat. Jared was lying naked on his bed, in the soft light of bright sunshine through thin curtains. He had one arm off the side, hanging in the air, the other over his head, holding the headboard, and one knee raised. Trying to keep as little of himself in contact with the sheets, with the world, as possible. He hadn't opened his eyes since Peter opened the door. 

As Peter watched him he switched legs, lowering one and raising the other at the knee. Peter smiled happily; Jared wasn't naked nearly enough in his opinion. 

"I don't want ice cream."

Peter shut the door behind him and came and sat on the bed. 

"It's raspberry ripple." 

Jared gave a shrug, like that didn't change anything.

Peter opened the carton, it was already a little soft, perfect. He scooped some ice cream up, sucked it from his fingers. He sighed, happy at the beautiful coldness of cold. He held the carton against his forehead for a second and enjoyed that too. Then he took another scoopful with his fingers and ate it, slowly licking it from his fingers. He pretended not to notice when Jared flicked an eye open to watch him. He didn't look at all surprised to find that Peter was naked too. Clothes were overrated on days like today. 

After another few mouthfuls Jared was smiling openly, appreciating the show. And when Peter took another scoop with his fingers Jared caught his wrist. But Peter didn't let him pull it to his mouth.

"Uh uh. You didn't want any."

"Don't be mean, it's too hot." He stroked his thumb over Peter's wrist, and looked beautiful in his eyes.

Peter smiled and held his fingers out to Jared's mouth. Jared smiled, licked and sucked. Three things Jared was very good at.

Raspberry ripple had been Jared's favourite ever since Peter had known him. It wasn't just a vague preference, Jared and raspberry ripple were deeply connected at an inner level of happiness. Peter smiled as Jared sighed quietly around his fingers. 

He reached back to the carton and took a small handful of ice cream, squeezing it in his palm. He held it out again. Jared took hold of Peter's wrist, and mouthed at the melting cream, lapping and sucking it into his mouth, eating it dirty and beautiful. He slowed down, licked Peter's fingers, licked down between them until Peter was moaning, and then cleaned Peter's palm as well. Peter lost himself there for a second, but then Jared pushed his hand away, looking pointedly towards the carton.

Peter smiled and dug his fingers into the cold cream. He took that mouthful for himself, and Jared huffed a little in protest. Peter ignored him and took the next mouthful too.

When he went to take the third Jared reached out towards the carton for himself, half sitting up. Peter put his hand on his middle and pushed him back onto the bed, smearing him with ice cream as he did. 

"If you move again, you're not allowed any more."

He looked at Jared calmly, saw him smile despite himself and sink back onto the bed. The ice cream was melting on Jared's skin where he was holding him and he wriggled a bit under Peter's grip.

"Get off," Jared said, and pushed at his hand. "I'll lie still and you can put whatever you want in my mouth, but it's too hot to have your hands all over me."

"Uh uh. I can do whatever I want, or you don't get any more."

Jared sighed. He took a finger and scooped some of the cream from his tummy and ate it. He pouted, but Peter knew he was going to agree to it, because Peter knew he really really liked it. He grinned, bent down and licked Jared's tummy clean in two long swipes. Jared pushed his fingers through Peter's hair, stroking him. 

Peter let him, but when he sat up he took Jared's wrists and pressed then down purposefully, onto the mattress. Jared's whole body shuddered quickly in appreciation and when Peter looked him in the eye he nodded a little, agreeing silently that he was going to be good. 

Peter felt hot inside. In a much better way than he had for the rest of the day. He took another mouthful of ice cream, put one hand on the other side of Jared's pillow, and leaned carefully over him, not letting their bodies touch. He pressed his mouth against Jared's smile, and Jared opened for him, licking into the cold of ice cream and the heat of Peter's mouth, kissing him perfectly, and swallowing ice cream, lapping at Peter's lips and tongue to lick him clean. Peter laughed lightly into Jared's mouth. He sat up again.

"Close your eyes." 

Jared looked at him for two seconds, in a way that meant that he was hot and slightly less cross than he had been all day, but still cross, and a nice person would just let him eat ice cream without making him _earn_ it. But it also meant that Peter was kind of awesome and was making today somewhat better so he was going to go along with it. He closed his eyes.

Peter took a small scoop and let Jared eat it. Then let the next one drip off his fingers and fall right on Jared's nipple. Jared must have known something like that was coming, he gasped and his body arched up off the bed, but he didn't lift his hands, although they balled into fists by his side. He settled back down as quickly as he could, shaking a little. He bit his lip as the cream moved over his nipple, falling to drip slowly down his side. 

Peter took more and dropped it into Jared's mouth, it took him by surprise, and most of it fell away from him. He smiled and tried to lick it from his cheek. He wriggled when it found its way into the crook of his neck. 

Peter took another mouthful and kissed it into Jared's mouth. He was being way too nice to him, but there was only so much not-kissing-Jared that Peter could do in a day.

Peter sat back up and swallowed some ice cream for himself. He could feel sweat dripping down his back. He held the carton against his cheek and then his other cheek, and then his wrists. It was good, but not as cold as it had been, nothing was as cold as it had been, nothing was ever going to be cold again. He ate more, and watched Jared getting frustrated by the lack of attention. Watched him for a full two minutes.

"Peter?" Peter ignored him. "If you eat it all I'm going to kill you." Peter smiled. "Peter." That was nearly a whine. "Please."

"Please what?" Peter took himself another mouthful of ice cream and Jared sighed and clenched his jaw. Peter just waited.

"Please sir, can I have some more, sir?" And he used his little boy voice, that he only used when he wanted to throw people around him into a state of confused adoration. It was disgusting and dirty and wrong when he was naked like this. And he didn't even smile about it, just looked perfect and innocent, his eyes still closed, sucking his lip. Peter nearly choked because it didn't matter how wrong it was, something about that voice coming out of Jared did things to him and Jared knew it. "I promise I'll be good."

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Peter said, but his voice was low and turned on, and Jared's lip twitched with a hidden smile.

"Please, sir?"

Peter shook his head, if Jared wasn't going to play fair, Peter wasn't going to be nearly as nice.

He dropped ice cream right in the middle of Jared's chest, and then again nearly straight away in the dip of his hip bone. Jared hissed each time, but only wriggled slightly. Peter let it stay there. He knew the cold was a beautiful relief to begin with, however much it might make Jared jump and squirm, but as it stayed there for longer his skin went from too hot to too cold far too quickly, and before very long Jared started shaking just a little, trying to keep himself from pushing the ice away. Peter smiled. Jared twitched his hips up, trying to dislodge the ice cream, and Peter firmly pressed him back down.

"Stop it."

Jared nodded. The cream on his chest was moving, sinking slowly down his body, towards his navel. Peter loved watching him squirm. It filled his belly button slowly, and he moaned, his little boy's voice forgotten, this was deep and low and all Jared, a wordless plea for Peter to make it better. Peter scooped some of the cream from his hip back up, and pushed it into his mouth. Jared licked softly at his fingers, his tongue still so hot. 

He took more, let it drip right onto Jared's throat, it slid right away down onto the bed below him, Peter didn't care, the shock of it making Jared gasp was all he wanted. He dripped some to fall down the side of Jared's waist, and some more over his arm. Jared pressed up from the bed trying to make it stop.

"If you don't stay still I'm not going to fuck you," Peter said, pushing him down.

"You can't fuck me," Jared said, lying still all the same. "It's too hot."

"I can do whatever I want to you," Peter said, loving the way it made Jared shiver. He bit him as he licked some cream off his shoulder. He scooped more off Jared's chest and pushed it into Jared's mouth, pushing his fingers a little deeper than necessary, making Jared suck a little longer than he needed to.

He let the next handful drop right at the top of Jared's thigh. Jared kicked his leg at that, and it fell harmlessly to the side. Peter pressed Jared's leg back down firmly, made sure his legs were slightly more spread this time. Jared rolled his hips, aware of how exposed he was.

"Peter, you can't..."

Peter pushed him down into the bed again, hard, and Jared swallowed, accepting it. Peter dropped some more ice cream over Jared's chest, letting it drip in small blobs from his hand, all the way down Jared's middle. Took more and moved further down, let a big scoopful fall on Jared's leg. He held him still easily as the cream dripped beautifully down the inside of his thigh, only an inch away from his cock. Jared moaned and Peter shushed him. 

"You've been whining like a bitch all day, you should be thanking me."

"Thank you," Jared said softly, as the cream dripped slowly over tense muscles, and Peter smiled because that was so good. Jared's legs were moving, stretching in response to the cold trailing over him. Jared looked perfect like this. Peter bent and licked his thigh with a sigh, feeling his own cock twitching in response, as Jared's did the same against his cheek.

Peter put the next scoop on Jared's nipple again, left it there til he was hissing, then licked it off, Jared tasted of sweat and heat and if anything he just made ice cream taste even better. He kissed another mouthful into Jared's mouth. 

"If you're not good, I'll stop."

Jared shook his head, didn't want that, wanted this. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

Shook his head again.

"Say please."

"I hate you."

Peter grinned, pinched Jared hard at his side. 

"Please." No pretence in his voice this time, just saying it because Peter wanted it. 

"Please what?"

"Please don't stop."

The next handful went to Jared's groin. He let it fall just above Jared's dick, and it started sliding down at once, it was melting in the carton, really soft now, and Jared hissed and knew what was coming, and his hips jerked, which only helped it on its way. 

"No no no no no," he said as it touched his cock, sliding down to one side, and his hands reached out. Peter caught his wrists and held him down, pushing his hands on either side of his hips again. He made him lie there, ice cream stroking right down over his cock and his balls. He was making the best noise Peter had ever heard, and he was squirming to get away but Peter could hold him so easily. He writhed hard in Peter's grip, but he got through it and only swore gently at Peter after it was mostly better.

Peter let go of his hands, and Jared kept them where they were, still holding his ass slightly off the bed, avoiding the small pool of cold that had settled under him. Still shaking a little but still being good.

Peter took a big mouthful of ice cream, and lowered his head. Jared's eyes were open now and he knew what was happening. He just opened his thighs wider, wanted Peter's mouth round his cock no matter how much it was going to hurt at first. Peter took most of Jared's dick into his mouth, covering it with cold cream. He laughed as Jared squirmed under him, swearing again. And Peter lost most of the ice cream as he laughed, but that was fine because Jared twisted and shook against him as it found its way into places Jared would rather it didn't. 

Peter swallowed what was left of the cream, took more of Jared's cock and started to let the warmth build back up in his mouth. Jared got over the shock and started enjoying himself. Peter licked him all over, smiling at how quickly he got hard, cleaning the sticky residue of ice cream from his dick and his balls and his thighs. He took his time, loved listening to the noises Jared made. He'd never liked begging, but Peter knew that's what he was doing even though he wasn't using words. He was whimpering and sighing, panting when Peter took him really deep. Peter smiled and sucked harder.

His own cock was hard now, Peter rubbed it lazily. Jared was sort of right, it was too hot for this, the heat of his hand was nearly as frustrating as it was necessary, and Jared was damp with sweat and hot against Peter's skin, and hot in his mouth which was sort of awesome but terrible at the same time.

He sat back up, and kissed Jared's mouth instead. Jared didn't push him away, because Jared was keeping his hands neatly by his side, but he did pull his mouth away as best he could and protested the lack of ice cream. Peter bit his ear gently and kissed him again.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Jared nodded. 

"Turn over."

Jared did. Lay on his front and complained about how sticky his sheets were, and how stupid the weather was, and how Peter was an idiot for wanting sex when normal human beings were just lying still. He threw the pillow to the floor, buried his face in the mattress instead, and put his hands down by his sides again.

Peter ignored his whining for the most part, then took the carton of rapidly fading ice cream and poured a large glob of what was left into the small of Jared's back. He spasmed and gasped, Peter caught his hips to stop him from turning onto a side and losing it all at once. Jared spluttered a little bit.

"You good?" Peter asked, dipping to lick at the puddle of mess he'd made. Jared nodded and lay about as still as he could with a pool of ice cream melting all over him. Goosepimples had come up on his arms and back despite the weather. Peter smiled and licked a stripe up his spine. Then blew gently over him and saw him shiver in response. Jared should be so much more grateful than he was.

Peter let a little of what was left in the carton fall over Jared's ass, and Jared didn't shake too much at that. But he whined gently as it gathered in the crack of his ass and started slipping south. Peter pulled his cheeks apart and then Jared did writhe again, moaned no, and Peter ignored him. He let the cold liquid stroke gently over Jared, right down over his asshole, making him twist away. Peter pushed him down again, told him no. 

"If you're not good I won't fuck you."

Jared shook his head, and stayed still as more ice cream stroked over his hole. 

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Jared nodded. He'd arched his back a little, his forehead was pressed against the mattress.

"You're going to be good?"

He nodded again, and moaned gently.

"Lie still," Peter said firmly, squeezing Jared's ass really hard, feeling him shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold cream that was all over him. 

"Please." 

"Please what?"

But Jared didn't like begging. He switched to his little boy voice again. "It hurts, Peter." 

Fuck. Peter caught his breath, and his cock jumped and grew and he was going to fuck him twice as hard for that. He took some of what ice cream was left in the carton, still solid but only just. He pressed it straight onto Jared's ass. And pushed his finger inside.

"No, fuck." Jared twisted slightly but he didn't pull away. Peter waited until he was lying still again, until he nodded to say Peter could do whatever he wanted. 

He pushed his finger deeper, pushing cold ice cream straight into Jared's body, feeling him tighten and flutter around him.

"Be good," he said firmly, and even now Jared's body reacted to the words, forcibly relaxed under him.

Jared groaned, and Peter knew he was going to do this, wasn't going to fight because it was too hot for fighting and because they didn't do this too often, but when they did there was pretty much nothing Jared liked more than lying still and being good.

"Okay." And all of Peter's muscles shivered at that, because it wasn't his little boy voice, it was just him, sounding small and young without even meaning to, and not bothering to hide it. "Sorry."

Peter stroked him gently for that, his skin was still beaded with sweat, smooth and beautiful. Peter put a hand under his hip and encouraged him to tilt his ass up a little more. Jared did it without protest, and stayed there. Peter looked at him and felt a million things he couldn't really put into words. He dropped his head without thinking and kissed Jared's ass cheek. Licked some of the cream off him. 

Then he reached for more. He pushed it straight inside and Jared whined again deep in his throat, and he rolled his hips, but he kept his ass up, and when Peter asked him if he was okay he nodded. Peter pulled his fingers out, loved the cream dripping out of Jared's ass, loved the way he moaned again a moment later, seemingly in reaction to nothing, but Peter knew it was the ice cream inside him, melting, sinking deeper. Fuck. Peter was going to stop, he really was, but Jared's breath was shaking, and he twitched again, moving his hips as if he was trying to shake something away, and it was just too much. 

He pushed another small scoop of cream inside, and Jared swore really gently and then apologised in the same breath. Peter kept his fingers in Jared's ass, stretching him gently. Jared dropped his head as he forced himself to lie still, or as still as he could, while ice cream moved inside him, and Peter's fingers stroked in and out of him. Peter wasn't breathing that steadily himself now, he swallowed tight and watched, every movement just perfect.

Jared let out a small keening sound again, his ass clenched, and his hips bucked.

"Please, Peter, I can't." Same voice, small and tired, and everything Peter wanted. "You have to fuck me now."

"Okay," he said, without even thinking. He stroked Jared's side. "It's okay." 

He grabbed a condom from the drawer and put it on. Looked at the melted ice cream on Jared's back, it was stupid lube, but they had a history of stupid lube... Then he thought better of it and took a squeeze of the real stuff from the drawer, quickly coating himself. It was too fucking hot to make this any less comfortable than it had to be. 

He pushed to move Jared's thighs just slightly further apart, and got into place between them. Jared had obviously decided he couldn't afford the expenditure of energy it would take to get on his knees, so Peter just screwed him into the mattress. He lined his dick up and nudged against Jared's hole and slid in pretty easily. He leaned further forward, over Jared's body, he pressed deeper and Jared wriggled under him, moaning as he got used to it, as he shifted to find the right angle. 

Peter kept most of his weight on his hands, kept their bodies from touching as much as possible. It was hot, and body contact was over rated. But Peter leaned and licked the back of Jared's neck white he started fucking him properly. He got a small moan of pleasure for that. He bit him, the scruff of his neck, and held it in his mouth for a long while. That got him more than a moan, Jared shoved back onto his dick and up against his body, and his whole body pulsed under Peter, pulling away with a long whine, testing Peter's grip on him. Peter bit him a little harder before he let go and Jared started talking into the mattress. Peter picked out 'so good' and 'too hot' and 'fucking perfect' and he smiled. Jared was pretty easy.

Peter licked him again, then started fucking him harder. Neither of them made any move to get a hand on Jared's dick, because it would involve far too much body contact, too much heat. Jared had been right; only stupid people were having sex today. But as awful as the heat was, as uncomfortable and sticky and sweaty and messy, there was nowhere better than being buried deep inside Jared, even now. He was tight and perfect, his hands gripping at the sheets, his body shuddering.

Peter fucked him as hard as he knew how and came quickly. It wasn't explosive, because his body didn't have the energy for it, but god it felt so good, so right, deep inside Jared, right where he belonged. And suddenly he was cold, as though the heat was all in his cock for a glorious second, a minute, he moaned, shoved deeper again, and again. Then he collapsed over Jared, exhausted. 

Not exhausted enough that he didn't know it wasn't fair, he could feel Jared's whole body fighting not to push him away, fighting to stay still, pressed into the mattress, hot and still hard. Peter knew he was only keeping quiet as an effort to be good, and it still made him hot just thinking it, like a flame licking at his belly. He rolled off Jared and turned him over all in one move. Didn't make him wait, just put his hand on his cock, stroked him hard and fast and Jared needed less than a minute before he was coming, his whole body caught up in waves of pleasure, strings of semen adding to the mess all over his front. 

Peter kept a tight hold on him until he was finished, milked him until he was shaking. His cheeks were flushed, his lips wet, he had beads of sweat on his belly and his throat, his whole body was painted with smears of ice cream and raspberry syrup, and he'd come all over himself. He looked obscenely good; thoroughly wrecked. Peter gave himself a long moment just to look at him, enjoy the view.

Then he lifted his hand, ready to smear the rest of Jared's come all over his chest for good measure. But Jared chose that moment to lick his lips, and Peter didn't even think, just put his hand to Jared's mouth and Jared licked him clean without fuss. Swallowing come as easily as if it had been ice cream, lapping at Peter's fingers through long shaky breaths, kissing them.

Peter stroked a finger over Jared's middle, collecting up more come along with sticky raspberry sauce, and let Jared swallow that too, knew Jared was truly spent because he didn't even frown. Just closed his eyes and licked Peter's fingers until he took them away again. 

Peter was pretty sure he could do whatever he wanted with Jared right now. But he was too hot and too tired. He moaned, frustrated, and rolled onto his back next to him. 

They lay as far apart as they could on the bed, and let the heat settle around them again.

"I hate you," Jared said eventually. Peter looked over to see him looking at the mess all over his sheets and himself. Peter smiled, Jared still looked amazing.

"You look amazing." He closed his eyes again.

"I need a shower."

"Can't. The water went off," Peter said, yawning.

Jared stared at him in disbelief. Peter expected an attack, but was saved by the heat. Jared just shook his head, collapsed back into the mess. "You are the worst."

"We've got bottled water in the kitchen. I'll get it, wash you down. Just give me... ten minutes." He closed his eyes, and felt the heat and exhaustion pressing him down. "Maybe twenty minutes."

"The worst," Jared repeated, but he didn't manage to sound cross, he sounded soft and satisfied and Peter knew he was smiling despite himself.


End file.
